


Magic Eren

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Male Strippers, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper Eren, douchey Levi, i just wanted to write stripper Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a stripper at Erwin's club and when Levi is hurting for cash he is offered a job. So dancing happens and so does smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Eren

**Author's Note:**

> I read all these emotional ereri fics and I'm like damn I want to write one too. And then hours later, I'm writing porn, again. So here it is, a fic inspired by that one scene in Magic Mike. One day I'll write something that isn't about smut just not today apparently.  
>  Now normally, I write only in 3rd person but this started in first and I was too lazy to change it all into 3rd. Also the strip club is a straight one. Other than that, I hope you enjoy.

_“You need some money, right? Just come over to the club, I’ll leave a good word with Erwin.”_

Why had I taken the fucking offer? True, I was hurting for cash at the moment, but I hadn’t expected Eren’s current occupation as a male stripper. Begrudgingly, I took the business card from him a week ago, leaving him with a half-ass remark of considering the option. With the recent cut of my hours, I was seriously contemplating the club. My bills were pulling up and I was still paying off the loan for my car. The clientele was female-there wasn’t actually an abundance of male strip clubs to begin with. The money was good from what I could tell by Eren’s apartment. It was a large loft decked out with the latest tech. Eren wasn’t suffering in the least.

It’s 9 p.m. and I’m knee deep in estrogen as I watched the stage, the back stage lights illuminated the current dancer who wore leather jeans that hanged on his slim hips. His waist coat was unbuttoned, baring his toned abs to the female audience who cheered on the dancer as he approached the edged of the stage.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” a voice called over the music. It was some country bullshit. Definitely not the type of music I dance to, but maybe the routines were themed. Hopefully I could make a request about the theme I dance to- if I took the job.

My lips tugged slightly in a smile. Eren’s skin was shiny; his body was probably oiled up. Did strippers really do that? “I came to see if this was a joke. I didn’t take you for a stripper.”

Eren chuckled, laugh lines forming around his lips. “It’s not so bad. You’re like a celebrity to these women.”

“I thought you were gay.”

“I am, but don’t tell them. It’ll hurt my image.”

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. “You’re image?”

“We have hot seats; the ladies make a request for a dancer. It’s were you get the biggest tips of the night. So keep it on the low about your love for cocks.”

I gave a breathless snicker. “I’ll find a way to keep my mouth shut.” My eyes traveled down his length, drinking in the swell of muscles. Eren was wearing a white tank top with grey sweats. The thin fabric left little to the imagination. And oh did my imagination fill in the blanks of what I could put in my mouth.

Eren flushed and fidgeted nervously, licking his lips. I was sure my lecherous gaze didn’t go unnoticed by him. He picked up on the sexual innuendo. “Stick around. I might find something for you to suck on.” My member twitched at the husky voice and hooded eyes. 

“I hope it’s big enough,” I quipped in a whisper, eyeing his crotch shamelessly.

He placed an arm on my shoulder, pulling me into him. His hot breath was at my ear. “Don’t worry. It is.”

I suppressed a shiver and put some space between us. The air felt too hot between us and a few females standing by were already glancing at us. Hadn’t he made some statement about appearing straight? Maybe these girls were drunk on estrogen and cocktails but they weren’t dumb and blind. Eren seem to take the hint and kept the space. There was a bout of applause and I looked back to the stage, the dancer’s routine had concluded and he was trekking off to the back but not before throwing his leather pants at the audience. He wore nothing but a backless thong and I was secretly praying Eren was wearing one right now. Would he dress down to barely-there undies? How did Eren manage to work here without sporting a hard on the entire night?

“I’m up.” He told me before he departed to a doorway besides the stage. Two men appeared on the stage, setting up the props for the next performer. At the opening they came through, they drew light silk curtain and the lights hanging on the ceiling made the sheets glow. They darted off once their task was complete and another man came to the center of the stage.

Tall, blonde, and heavily sculpted, he threw his arms outward invoking the women to cheer in response. He pulled his index finger to his lips and the audience settled their high pitch screams.

“Good evening, ladies,” he drawled, hands hanging casually at his hips. “Now the next man coming up I met a year ago and once I saw him- I knew he had a gift. And I brought him in to showcase his talents to the world.”

A random woman in the audience jumped out her seat. “Jaeger!” A chant built quickly, more girls standing from their chairs.

The man silenced them with a wave and a practiced smile. He inclined his head towards the DJ booth where a bald guy stood behind a Mac notebook with oversized headphones resting around his neck. The music started and the blonde dropped off from the side of the stage, saddling up next to the DJ booth. And the lights dimmed, a silhouette forming behind the thin slick curtain, the beat picked up and out came Eren Jaeger, or JeagerBomb (his stage name of course, how amusing). He was still in the same outfit as before but a grey hoody and red baseball cap basked his features in darkness. Not that anyone was concern about his face, his body captured everyone and I realized quickly how talented Eren was. My throat closed up as he slinked fluidly forward, one hand held the hem of his hoody and the other dragged the zipper down slowly. He jerked the hood back, tossing the clothing off and he dropped to the floor, knees spread. The ladies in the audience roared powerfully as Eren humped the empty air, crawling backwards. I couldn’t tear my eyes from the plump rear hitting the air as he grinded down. Twisting his torso, Eren lifted himself off the floor in a backward flip back on his feet. He halted his movements, eyes searching in the audience and he found mine. I gulped in a breath and gripping the railing near me, feeling the cold metal against the sweat on my palm. I could have swore he smirked at me before he rolled his tank off powerfully. The music was nearly drowned out from the high pitched screams and the women closer to the stage inched nearer, hands itching impatiently on their thighs for a touch.

_Tough shit, ladies, he’s fucking gay._

I looked back to Eren and he balled the fabric in his hands, pulling it by his crotch and pistoned his hips twice. Then he shoved it down his pants, smearing it with his scent and tossed it in an arch. I wondered idly if he meant to send it to me as it landed somewhere in my direction before the blood hounds pounced for it. One girl in a leopard print dress jumped triumphantly with said fabric in hand and sat back in her seat with it pressed close to her nose.

Eren faced the audience head on, dropping to a wide squat, snapping his hips as he tugged the waistband teasingly. He stepped down to the second level of the stage and sat on the step; he set his arms behind himself and lifted his lower body. One hand left it spot and slithered down the oiled abdomen and cupped his cock. Even with all the screams that normally made me burn with a murderous rage, I vaguely heard it or the song for that matter. One verse only sticking to my conscious distinctly, _ride it, jump on it._ Fuck, if he kept touching himself like that I was going to have a hard time not jumping on it, though I would greatly prefer him riding me like that. Like the fucking god of sex, making me cry out in pleasure as he bounced on top of me like he couldn’t get enough of my cock in him.

The overhead lights flashed over him, accentuating the lovely dips and hills of muscle and sweat. Eren loomed at the edge and the girls jittered eagerly in their chair, barely keeping their ass on it. He twirled around and flipped off the stage. The girls screamed and my breath left me in a soundless rush. Eren could do fucking back flips. Back flips. How many positions could he fold himself into? I couldn’t wait after this performance to find out.

“Eren! Pick me!” One girl begged and Eren flashed her a devilishly grin and sauntered over to her, bending over her and forcing her into her seat. She screamed delightedly as he hoisted her and the chair. In one fluid motion, he dropped the chair and held her ass. She squealed at the sudden loss and he carried her to the stage, head nestled between her thighs. I would have been jealous if I didn’t know for a fact Eren promised me his cock later on.

Eren laid her on the stage and climbed on top on her, dragging his nose from her navel to her breast. His hips nudged her legs open and he grounded against her, minding not to actually drag his cock across her. It was just enough for her to know it was there, close to her opening. Just a tiny space away from heaven on earth. He dipped back down and brushed his face near her crotch and then he got back to his feet, bearing his hard back to the audience. Tossing a wolfish grin, Eren grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants. He rolled it down an inch, giving us the smallest glimpse of caramel flesh and jerked it back up. The ladies whined their protest of his teasing and he bent over, dropping the fabric to his ankles.

Fuck. A thong. Eren was wearing a fucking red thong and the red string disappeared between his butt cheeks.  And later tonight, my cock would too.

The girl on stage withered and flashed a 20 in one hand, covering her mouth with the other. He plucked the bill, tucking it in one of the red strings holding the thong together and kicked off his pants. He crawled back on her, crotch in her face and he bucked into her. Okay, now I was jealous.

 She squirmed more and cupped the back of his thighs and Eren looked back to me, rolling his hips into her sensually. Crossing my arms, I glared back in return, fighting off the heat ware that coiled in me with jealousy and lust. If anyone was going to be in between those thick thighs, it was me. Not her. And I was going to make him learned that using these women to make me bristled in envy was not the smartest idea. Once I set my sights on someone, I didn’t want _anyone_ touching them.

The beat stopped abruptly and the room was illuminated once again, Eren got off the girl and helped her back to her table before he leaped back stage. Wordlessly, I maneuvered around the girls behind me, passing the DJ booth and the blonde stripper, and took the same door Eren went through before.  I was met with a series of halls with plain white walls but the cheers and bouts of laughter guided me to the dressing room. It was just as plain as the white walls, there were a few vanities set up and rack of colorful clothing, mostly glittery underwear.  Eren sat on a black couch prepped against a wall, his messy bangs plastered to his forehead and cheeks as he chugged a bottle of water. He waved me over once he noticed my presence and I’ll admit it took me a few seconds to realize he was talking to me. That body had me pinned for a moment with the way he shamelessly draped his thighs open. So invitingly. I had half a mind to blow him right then and there but I remembered the other bodies that were there just as equally as clothed.

“So what you’d think?” He asked breathlessly, his chest heaved harshly as he tried to breathe and talk at the same time.

I schooled my expression stoically; I couldn’t just throw myself at him like all those girls out there. Please, I had some fucking class. I shrugged and plopped next to him, watching the other bodies of strippers move around the space. “Not bad. Though it looked like you were going to fuck her on stage. Is that actually legal for you to do?”

“Jealous?”

I narrowed my eyes at him, “As I remembered you liked cock and I’m sure she doesn’t have one. I, on the other hand, am not suffering that disability.”

“Oh, I know.” He stared at my crotch then back up to me. “Those pants leave little to the imagination.”

“I could say the same about that thong.”

He blushed and closed his legs, rubbing the back of his nape nervously. “Would you-“

Eren was cut off by another voice, the one I heard from before. “Eren! Is that him?”

“Yeah. This is the guy.” Then my face was filled in that man’s head full of blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He kneeled on the balls of his feet, a calculating look in his eyes, he rubbed his chin pensively. Then he tracked his gaze all over: to my chest, my arms, my crotch, legs. I fought the insisted need to kick him on his ass.

“Care to introduce yourself or are you just gonna eye me like a piece of meat?”

The blonde jerked his attention back to my face and smiled. “Sorry, sorry. Eren told me you were a looker but I see his words didn’t do you any justice.”

Smooth mother fucker. “Well I can’t dance for shit, unless the robot is erotically pleasing, I won’t be getting anybody wet any time soon.”

The blonde laughed and rose to his full height. _Full_. _Height._ The guys easily topped the 6 feet marker. He didn’t seem that tall on stage. “Erwin Smith. Eren told me you need a job. You got the look. You definitely do.” He said appraisingly. “Maybe you didn’t notice but a lot of the women were watching you even while Eren was up. And let me tell you, no one dances like Eren. So thats a sign right there. We can teach you. Just matters whether or not you’re up for it.”

I looked to Eren and he waggled his eyebrows at me. He mouthed to me “Do it”.

I sighed and glanced up to Erwin, noting that the other strippers that I barely brothered to look at were watching us. I shrugged halfheartedly and answered, “Why the fuck not?”

“That’s what I’m talking about. We’ll set up you next week.” He clamped a hand on my back, throwing me off balance before he went to one of the dancer talking animatedly with his hands.

Facing Eren, I jerked my head down the hall, hoping he understood the silent question. He nodded and downed the remaining portion of his water before tossing in it the trash can. We got up and walked away then Eren halted, jerking a thumb back to the dressing room. “I should probably put some pants on.”

Oh no. Where we were going, he didn’t need any pants. Or underwear for that fact. I clasped his bicep and pulled him to me, whispering in his ear. “You don’t need any.”

Eren moaned and grabbed me, dragging me far away from the voices that called to him. I had no inkling of where we were leading to but I couldn’t care when he had his tongue in my mouth and his hands pulling at my clothes impatiently. A rush of air left me when he shoved me into a wall and I was able to temporally take in our surroundings. It was a small room and vacant, I decided that was all I needed to know before I tugged him back to me.

I mouthed the strong column of this neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat on that golden skin. He whined and braced his arms on either side of me, caging me. “Fuck…Levi. You don’t wait, do you?”

I broke away from his neck. “This coming from the guy who wanted to blow me in front of his clients.”

“Are we gonna fuck?”

I chuckled and went back to kissing his neck. I dipped to the other side, dragging the flat of my tongue to the underside of his chin. Feeling the shiver that ran through him, I switched position and slammed him into the wall.

“That’s the plan. And the way you were shaking that ass tonight made me really want to fuck it. So I’m going to do just that to you. Make you my little bitch. Would you like that, Eren?”

He moaned and pressed himself to the wall, exposing his neck to me. “Yes.”

“You think you’re such hot shit on that stage,” I continued, electing to devour the sight of him willingly submitting to me. He looked sexy with his face flushed to the wall, eyes raptly watching me, and his thighs parting for my leg to slip between. I rubbed at his crotch and he gasped, jerking forward. I pushed him back, shaking a finger at him. “No, no. You stay against that fucking wall, Eren. You’re gonna have to learn to worship me now. Can you do that?”

“Yes! Just touch me again. Please?” Eren begged, trying to subtly get that friction back again.

“I really like it when you beg. It so pretty to my ears. Do it again,” I teased and ran a hand across his swollen pecks, pausing to twist his nipples till they hardened under my touch.

Eren withered and he bowed his spine, pressing my hand into his pert pink nipples. “Please, Levi. I need you.”

I smirked and pinched the nubs harshly. “Do you like that, Eren? Tell me.”

“Ah-ha. Yes. I like it.”

“You like what exactly? Be clear.”

Eren gritted his teeth and clenched himself to the wall, fighting off the obvious need to press against me. “I like when you play with my nipples. It’s so good.”

“You’re a dirty stripper. Face fucking women, letting a man play with your nipples. You don’t have any shame, do you?”

I rubbed the pad of my thumb across them, reeling the moan Eren unleashed. He was erotic on that stage, dancing for the world like the hottest piece of ass that ever graced this unholy earth. But, right here, in front of me was an even sexier verion of Eren. The Eren that kneed like a woman as I sucked those pink nips, rolling my tongue around it before clamping my teeth down and tugging roughly.

“Touch me,” Eren pleaded, ushering my hand to his cock. He was hard and thick under the cloth. And I squeezed him and stroke him through the fabric. “Ah, Levi. Like that.”

I reached up and kissed him and ripping at the thin strings holding up the thong. He broke away with a moan as the cold air hit his cock. “Levi.”

“Shit, Eren. If you keep moaning my name, I won’t be able to stop.”

“Don’t stop. Give me more.”

I cupped his jaw and pulled his lips back to me, swallowing a breathy moan in the process, as I slide my hand over his hips to that tight ass. I groped the one mound harshly, digging my nails into the soft flesh. Eren tried to moan past my lips but I silenced him with my tongue. He grabbed my waist and tugged me to him and humped my leg. I felt his hard length drag across my thighs, damping my pants with pre-cum.

I nipped his bottom lip. “Patience. I have to open you up first.”

“I don’t care.”

“Dumbass. I do. I plan to fuck you again so I prefer not tearing your ass with my dick because you were too fucking horny.”

He whined. “I hate you.”

“That’s why you’re letting me man handle you, right? I hope you have lube or I’m going have to use my spit on you.”

Eren finally stopped humping my leg, huffing against the wall. He pointed to the wall behind me. “There’s lube and condoms in my locker.”

So that’s where we were. I stroked his length and walked away, hearing Eren growl an insult at the back of my head. “Fuck you.”

I looked over my shoulder as I opened the red locker, “Maybe next time. Today I do the fucking and you’ll take it.” The metal banged together as I slammed it closed, a bottle of lube and foil wrapper in hand. Eren was shivering and his cock curved proudly upwards, the tips moist with wetness, his thighs trembled in anticipation as he eyed the condom in my hand. Biting his lip, he lowered his gaze and fixed me with a seductive voice.

“How do you want me?”

Oh. I liked that. A lot. The way he switched from dominant to submissive so easily. The way he could seduce and be seduced. How lithe he was. And body so eager and excited for my cock. It was fucking intoxicating and I’m sure I appeared like a mad man at that moment with a heated darkness in my eyes that devoured him. I saw it in the way he breathed in the air like he was deprived of oxygen. In the eyes that burned with the same need and arousal.

“Turn around. Hands on the walls and your ass out.”

Eren smiled angelically and I almost forgot he made a living as a stripper and manipulated women with sex appeal.  It made me want to soil him even more. To have that soft angel like face distorted in debauched pleasure that only I could give him.

“Don’t make me wait, Levi.” The voice was commanding and a bit annoyed and his eyes reflected it. He looked like a demon then and not that angel anymore and I didn’t know which one I preferred more: the demon or the angel.

I inhaled sharply and my nerves tingled pleasantly. Eren pressed the flat of his palms to the wall and his back arched, displaying the tone skin and hard lines, his ass lifted into the air. They parted slightly, giving me a glimpse of his puckered hole.

I coated my fingers with lube, discarding the bottle mindlessly, my mind fogged up by the heat of Eren’s body. He hissed and hung his head as I pushed a cold finger into him. Gingerly, I pulled out then back in, giving him a few seconds to adjust to the intrusion. It wasn’t long till he was pushing back against that digit.

“Feel good?” I asked and wiggled the finger around, massaging the hot walls that contracted.

“Yeah. Give me another.”

I obliged and entered a second digit in him and Eren tensed momentarily, breathing loudly through his mouth. I repeated the process of shallowly pumping my fingers in him, overlooking my own need to put my cock in him. Whenever he moaned and rocked against my hand, my dick twitched and lava pooled in my gut.

“Ahh. Yeah. Levi. I want more.” Eren growled and looked back at me, green eyes murky with dark need.

This time I thrust the third finger in harshly and was meet with a high pitched whine and Eren bowing sharply to the point it looked like he might break in half. His body sagged back and he leaned into the wall, allowing it to support his weight.

“That good enough for you, Eren? Or is there something else you rather have me shove into you?”

“Pretty sure…you know what I want…ah-fuck!” I scissor my fingers fervently, enjoying the way Eren tried to speak between his harsh breaths and needy moans.

I pressed my lips to his ear and licked the shell of his ear, blowing my breath across the damp area. Eren practically shuddered against me reminding me how naked he was and I wasn’t. “Be clear or I won’t understand your needs, Eren.”

I seek his prostate as Eren recollected air. “You! You fucking- oh shit, oh shit. Ah! Fuck.”

I snickered at his skin and sucked at the junction between his shoulders and neck. “Levi…”

“Hm?” I hummed indifferently, still applying wet suction to the spot.

“I want you…to fuck me. Fucking shit, just fuck me with your dick already!” Eren yelled and I saw his face flushed with embarrassment and not arousal and I almost laugh.

I suppressed it by sucking in my bottom lip but Eren noticed. “That clear enough for you, asshole?”

“Careful, Eren,” and I scraped my fingernail along his prostate, Eren stiffened and moaned, dropping his annoyed expression and gaping at me soundlessly, “I still have control.”

“Jesus, you’re going to be a horrible stripper.”

I teased him. “I don’t know, Erwin liked me, a lot from what I saw.”

 He flashed his teeth at him and snarled. “What? You want to fuck him now?”

“If that was the case then I would be with him. But I’m not, I’m with you and I wanna be inside you so badly right now. So beg me nicely to fuck you because I’m sadistic fuck and I like you begging me.”

The jealousy that once clouded his eye faded just as quickly, replaced with want again. He craned his neck and licked at my lips, his plead just barely a whisper. “Fuck me, Levi.”

I clutched his hips, shuddering against those lips that attempted to take all the air out of me. I let him dominate the kiss, shoving his tongue back down my throat as I slipped my fingers out of him. He tensed for a moment before he went back to tasting me, dipping that muscle in my mouth, learning my weak spots. Learning how to tease me, how to get me to moan and shake. My fingers glided along the foiled wrapper as I tried to tear the condom open. I made the mistake of using both hands and I failed several successions because of the lube the slicked my hand. Muttering a curse, I detached my lips from Eren and torn the packet with my tip before finding Eren’s mouth.

I hastily un zipped my pants and pulled my dick out. Rolling on the condom, I gripped the base of my cock and rubbed my tip across his hole, relishing at how it seemed to open up willingly when I pressed into it. Eren released a shaky moan and dipped his head back between his arms again.

“Ready?”

Eren laughed. “Fuck yeah.”

I plunged into him and slammed us both into the wall, Eren groaned. “God.…damnit. Levi. Shit.”

The moment I entered him, I was meet with his tight heat around my cock and my breath hitched and I groaned into his shoulder blade. “Oh fuck. So good.”

I withdrew, almost slipping my head out of him before I snapped my hips forward. My body shuddered when his walls tighten around me and my breath damped his skin with perspiration. His hand reached around me and grabbed my ass, pushing me deeper into his hole. I moaned.

“Eren! Ah…fucking dick.”

“Stop stalling and fuck me, you short prick.”

Sinking my teeth into the wall of flesh, Eren yelped and jerked away and I rocked forward, turning that cry of pain into a stuttering breath. “Keep talking shit and I won’t let you cum.” I told him hoarsely and pulled my body away so I could take my shirt off because it was way too hot it this tiny cramped room.

 I watched my cock being swallowed by Eren before I set the pace, steadying myself and Eren with my bruising hold on his hip bones. And then everything drowned out of existence for me, I didn’t hear the footfalls or voices of people that passed by the room, or the music that picked up whenever a new dancer went on stage. I only knew Eren, his heat encasing my cock, and the delirious moans and gasping breaths that begged and pleaded _more, harder, faster._ Eren matched my pace, impaling myself on my cock whenever I withdrew from him only to have him slamming himself on my cock. My knees trembled from the overwhelming sensation assaulting my body; I could only keep my body pressed to Eren and the wall to prevent us from buckling to the floor.

“Don’t stop…oh god…fuck me.”

I smirked and pounded into Eren, making him smack his forehead across the wall. He was too consumed by me to care about the pain that accompanied it. He twisted his head to stare at me, those greens eyes were diluted with black and glazed heavily as if he was high. Eren licked his lips, heavy-lidded eyes dipping to watch my hips pumping into him.

“Mmm…so fucking good,” Eren gasped and his mouth dropped open as I found his prostate. “Levi…” His voice sounded so wrecked and desperate and his eyes encouraged me to do it again. He threw his head back and he clenched powerfully around me.

Eren rocked against me, feverishly, and I could barely manage to keep control as he set the rhythm, forcing my cock to meet his ass. Clinging to him, I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes as I felt the fire inside me bellowed and swirled into storm, ready to detonate. Eren’s breath came in shorter, heavier, and uneven and I knew he was close too.

“Eren, keep going. I’m so fucking close, so close…” My balls coiled and my vision blank as every station in my brain shut down completely, allowing my body to bask in the fucking intoxicating orgasm that rocked me powerfully. Vaguely, I felt Eren jerked erratically around me, his pace slowing then retuning only to stop completely a second later. Numbly, I pumped myself shallowly in him, milking the rest of my orgasm till completion.

Heaving a long sigh, I pulled out of him and kissed the shoulders that still trembled with aftershock. Absentmindedly, I traced my fingers lightly along his sides causing Eren to whimper softly and shiver at the touch. He was still collecting his breath when I kissed his nape, tip toing to his ear to ask him a question.

“So when do I get my stage name?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm going to wait and hope someone makes a gif of Eren dancing like in the movie. How that hasn't happened yet idk but boy is it needed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
